Unprepared and Unexpected
by Random Lemon Poptartz
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella finds out she is pregnant. With twins. She dies in a horrible accident and the twins move to Forks. Olivia hates her father with a burning passion while Jesse has forgiven him. When they are sucked into a war, who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

~**Preface**~

In a way, I was thankful for my dad. If he hadn't loved my mom so much as to leave her, we wouldn't be here. If he had stayed and believed we deserved to die, we would not exist. So as I stand here on the battlefield ready to fight for my baby's life, I turn to look at the solemn face of my father, a survivor. He has survived true love. And we have our family to thank for that. They made him strong over the years. Had they not stopped him from going to Italy he would be dead. And so would we. I know I will not make it out of this fight alive. But I will save my daughter. Or I will die trying. In the distance we hear the passage of our enemies and start to straighten up. Only I stay crouched down with an involuntary snarl on my lips. They were going to die. It's the only way.

Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes to the concerned face of my brother. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. "No," I groan and try to roll over but I'm held down by the strong arms of Jesse, my twin.

"Ollie, what happened?" he asked sternly. I sighed before reluctantly answering. "Just another murder. It's nothing." He gave me a sympathetic look and a nod to show he understood. "What happened?" he asked softly. "Raped and strangled. The usual," I replied promptly. I didn't want to show him how much this particular vision hurt me so I pushed off my bed and stood up.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked while looking around the unfamiliar room. "Um... Well you see, I thought that staying in New York was hurting you considering what happened to mom," I winced as the memory resurfaced. "And so I moved us back to her home town Forks," He stuttered while slowly backing away. Smart move. "What. The. FUCK!?!?!?! When did I ever agree to this?"I screamed in his face. "Uh well you didn't," Jesse's voice wavered but he stood his ground. "But I think it's whats best for us. We get to start over. I look eighteen and so do you,"he took another step back. "Well I don't want to start over! Were fucking half vampires for gods sake! " I yelled but then I realized that he was not going to budge. He would hunt me down if I ever ran away and drag me back here.

I flopped down on the bed and started ignoring him. I would not talk to him for the rest of the day. The next words out of his mouth made me want to strangle him. "Well, hurry up now. It's almost time for school."

~oOo~

The ride to school was silent. Several times Jesse tried to start up a conversation but I was studiously ignoring him now. I was watching the trees go by when I thought I saw a flash of white in the bushes. That was odd. I quietly rolled down my window and took a whiff of the air around us. I stiffened. I faintly heard my brother's voice asking me what was wrong. "Vampires," I hissed before stretching out my shield and feeling for anything unusual. They were in the school parking lot. Great. This is the second time we've been hunted be these leeches. Fan-fucking-tastic. I growled to myself and quickly threw my protective shield over my brother and yanked my door open. Everyone was staring now.

"Stop staring! I believe you are making my brother uncomfortable!" I yelled and everyone turned their heads away. Well, almost everyone. I looked back at Jesse to see him staring, no _glaring_, at me and a red blush tinting his cheeks. I smirked at him and quickly turned around only to be bombarded by a smallish girl with curly black hair.

"Hi! I'm Lisa. You must be Olivia and Jesse. It is so great to have you here," she continued to babble on about things that I really didn't give a damn about but pretended to listen. I was having trouble keeping in some of the smart ass comments but I knew that Jesse would throw a fit if I got in any trouble on the first day.

When we finally reached our first period classroom, I walked up to the teacher to get him to sign my slip. "Ah, what do we have here?" He asked in a nasally voice. "Some new students. Well go on. Introduce yourselves to the class." I rolled my eyes and stepped up. "Hey. My name is Olivia Mason. You can call me Liv, Livia, or Olivia. But if I hear any of you, besides Jesse, who call me Ollie, then I swear to god I will beat the shit out of you." I paused and watched as some of the students eyes widened and some laughed. "We moved here from New York City and I hate small towns so i can pretty much guarantee you that you'll here me bitching about it for a while. If you get tired of it, blame my brother. He's the one who made me move anyway." As I finished up, I sat down in one of the back rows and watched my brother shuffle nervously.

"Um, hi. I'm Jesse. Please excuse my sisters rude behavior. She's just mad that I took her away from "her" city." At this, I flipped him off and started to doodle. And when I draw, my mind wanders. So I found myself wondering who the Vampires were. I knew I should probably be freaking out by now but I can hold mt own. I've fought the Volturi and came out of the battle without a scratch. Some weren't so lucky.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and soon it was time for lunch. Lisa had invited us to sit with her and Jesse, being the kiss ass he is, told her he would love to. As we entered the cafeteria, I was hit with the overwhelming smell of leech. I closed my eyes for a second before my eyes scanned the room. When they settled on five pale gods I knew it was them. I nudged Lisa and asked her who they were.

"Oh. Those are the Cullens." Jesse and I stiffened and I turned to shoot a frantic look at him. It couldn't be them, can it? I looked back over at the table and tried to focus on what Lisa was saying. "....and she's really weird. Last but not least," she paused dramatically and my heart was pounding. "is Edward." NO!!!!! It can't be! Why? Why here? Why now? Oh this world is so fucked up. What did I ever do wrong? I mean, I know I come off strong sometimes but I never intentionally do something really evil to a person that doesn't deserve it. And now I was faced with a task that was impossible to say the least. I had to go to school with my father. My father that I hated. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly turned around and grabbed my brother's arm before pulling him out of the cafeteria. Once we were out of hearing range, I started to really freak out.

"Dammit! Only you, Jesse. Only you could take us out of a city because it reminded us of mom and take us to a city where our fucked up father is. Oh, this is just great," I ranted.

"This is not my fault!" Jesse yelled. "If I had known that bastard was here I would have never come here."

"Oh, I'm sure. You probably just want to meet him, "I said and before I knew it, tears started to flow down my cheeks. I choked back a sob. "Why here? Why do we have to go through this?"

"Oh, shhh, baby. It's gonna be alright. We'll think of something," Jesse said while rocking me slowly back and forth. "We have to go back in there."

"No! I can't!" I wailed. I didn't want to face him. I wanted to go back to New York. "I miss Momma," I whispered.

"I know," He said before pulling me up. "We have to go."

We walked back into the cafeteria and quietly sat down next to Lisa and her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Lisa asked, taking in my red, puffy eyes.

"Yeah, we are. It's just that we recently lost our mother and it really hit us hard," Jesse explained. Great, Jess. Just great. I don't want everyone to know about that.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lisa said quietly.

I rolled my eyes and peeked at the Cullens. They were staring off into different directions. Thank god they haven't noticed us. I turned back to Jesse when I felt a vision coming in the back of my mind.

"Jesse," I whispered frantically. "It's coming." He looked at me, alarmed. Then, right when he stood up, I was sucked into darkness.

~oOo~

_A young women was walking down an old cobble stone street. She was shivering hard as she pulled her shawl closer around her body. I was suddenly looking out through her eyes. I could feel the cold. I could see the rain water glimmering on the ground. I could feel how worried she was getting. I became her..._

_It was dark outside, way past midnight, but I didn't have it in my to care. All I wanted was to get home and take a long, hot bath._

_I started to worry about my wedding. Would it be this cold when Royce and I get married? I wonder if we'll have to move the wedding indoors? I pondered this for most of the walk home. When I was a few streets away, I started to get and uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. That was when I heard them._

_I could see very little in the dim light but I knew they were drunk. It wasn't until he called out my name that I realized who it was. Royce stood there with a group of his friends drinking, laughing._

"_Rose," he called out and the others continued their moronic giggling. "Here's my Rose," Royce shouted. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long."_

_One of his friend from Atlanta was standing by his side, grinning stupidly._

"_What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed as he grabbed me, pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" This John person was studying me as if I was some animal to be purchased._

"_It's hard to tell," he slurred. "She's all covered up."_

_At this remark, they all began laughing stupidly, again. Royce stepped up to me and ripped the jacket he gave to me as a gift right off my shoulders. The brass buttons clattered noisily to the slick street below us._

"_Show him what you look like, Rose!" He laughed again then reached up to my hat and tore it right out of my hair. The pins I had in yanked my golden locks painfully and I cried out. They seemed to enjoy the sound of my suffering. The crowed converged on me and started tearing at my clothes and causing me various types of pain. I was humiliated, sad, and disappointed. But most of all, furious. If I had enough strength left in me I had no doubt in my mind I would have fought harder. I would have won. But I was too weak._

_I could only stand there and try not to feel. I became numb and watched the world out of dead eyes. Everything seemed dull to me, and I briefly wondered why before realizing that I didn't care. No, I was done caring. Royce changed my perspective on life. And I realized that it was not worth it to fall in love. It can only hurt you. I was almost glad that they were finishing up with my murder because I wanted to die now more than ever. But as I lay there on the hard, wet street, all I could think about was how cold it was. It was a silent mantra I kept repeating in my head. It's cold. It's cold. It's cold._

_I was staring blearily up at the darkened sky when I heard a voice. It sounded like a melody you sing to put a baby to sleep. A lullaby. As I focused on this voice, my vision cleared and I looked up to see and angel staring down at me. I smiled tiredly at this beautiful creature before closing my eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep where people like Royce could not touch me. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. But that illusion was shattered once the fire started._

_~oOo~_

I gasped in pain as I sat up. I was on the ground in the cafeteria with a crowd of kids surrounding me. I looked up into Jesse's worried face and felt more tears stream out of my already sore eyes. I could tell I'd been screaming. My throat was sore and I felt weak. Oh, god. So much for blending in.

"What happened this time?" Jesse asked. I wiped my eyes and shakily stood up. I noticed the Cullens all looking at me in curiosity. When I looked back at Jesse he was looking at the Cullens, too. I silently pointed to Rosalie. Jesse looked at me in confusion. I thought, what the hell. Screw it. And I told him.

"I saw Rosalie's death."


End file.
